


Peace talks and Hello Kitty or 'I'd punch a man in the face for you'

by keiimos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, birthday gifts, for shilly for her bday, pakchina, wow yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a world meeting with the nations, Pakistan gets in a disagreement with someone. Rather than losing his temper, China instead takes Pakistan away from the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace talks and Hello Kitty or 'I'd punch a man in the face for you'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroyallmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyallmonsters/gifts).



> For [Shilly ](http://nekotalia.tumblr.com/) as a belated birthday gift.

He wondered if one day his fellow nations would learn how and when to open up their mouths, and when to close them. Today was not that day, and instead of causing the argument to worsen, instead he took Akmal’s hand and tugged him away mid cuss word. The disdainful look he aimed back at the nation who had been speaking spoke wonders. Akmal squeezed his hand in a bit of confusion, before inquiring to what he was doing and where exactly they were going. Yao shrugged and kept on leading him forward, and his partner took that as a signal to start ranting about the sheer idiocy he had just to deal with. He was fine with that, and he half handedly commented back, a frown steady on his face as they entered into an elevator and began the trek up to his room. 

Once behind closed doors, Yao sighed and pulled him over to the couch in the room. 

“They’re all idiots,” Akmal offered, settling back on the couch and letting Yao arrange himself comfortably in his arms. 

“Yes, that goes without saying now,” Yao sighed, tracing characters onto the back of the left hand across his chest, “The things they think they can just say to people. If this weren’t a meeting on peace…”

“Yeah, fucking…” and he trailed off, “Why are you writing ‘serenity’ into my hand?”

He smiled instead of answering that question and posed one of his own, “Can you find the remote? I brought something I want you to watch.”

“More like something you want to watch,” But even as he spoke he shifted and pulled the remote from underneath his back, “Here—.”

“I want to watch it with you so yes, it’s something I want to watch too.” A kiss to his hand and he took the remote and started up the DVD he had set up before remembering that the real reason he was in this nice hotel money being provided by the UN was to meet with his fellow nations and discuss policy and how to promote world peace. The screen loaded up, and a familiar white cat popped up on screen. 

“This just got released last weekend,” he informed Akmal, “And I have not seen it as I was traveling here, and then I thought that it would be nice to watch with you.”

Akmal sighed and then laughed, “Sure, alright, let’s watch it.”

Distraction from annoying Westerners and their views was exactly what was needed, and with agreement (regardless of if it was reluctant—) the Chinese man hit play and settled back firmly for a couple hours of silly fun. The arms draped across his chest held him firmly, and the tension which had been slowly disappearing all the while from his younger partner finally disappeared entirely.


End file.
